Decirte que
by CriXar
Summary: Lo que Ladybug ya no puede callar...


-No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto...-comentó Marinette terminando de cerrar la pequeña cesta que llevaría con ella tras asegurarse de que todo lo que necesitaba estaba en su interior.

-El amor actúa de manera extrañas, pero siempre resulta cuando es puro y paciente.- comentó Tikki con una gran sonrisa al ver a la chica frente a su espejo retocando sus coletas.

-Eso supongo...- respondió la joven acercándose a ella.- ¿Lista?

-Cuando tú lo estés, Marinette.

Con su traje moteado en ella y su cesta en mano, comenzó su camino hacia el punto al que había convocado a su compañero para encontrarse en unos veinte minutos. Sus rodillas casi le fallaron al aterrizar por los nervios y sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras sacaba uno a uno los ornamentos que había traído. Con cuidado los colocaba en los puntos que mejor le parecían, intentando apresurarse. No quería que Cat Noir llegara sin tener todo listo.

Lo había intentado por semanas: negar que no comenzaba a sentir nada por quien llamaba su compañero y amigo. Pero no lo había logrado. Desde que había visto lo mucho que le afectó su ausencia a aquel detalle que había preparado para ella, el esfuerzo que había colocado en la elaboración del mismo y cómo estaba dispuesto a portar el título de "amigo" frente a sus ojos con tal de permanecer a su lado, su corazón poco a poco fue escribiendo un nuevo nombre.

El héroe no paraba de ver el reloj en su bastón no muy lejos del punto indicado. El hecho de que Ladybug se negara a revelar el motivo de su reunión sacaba al gato curioso en él, pero no quería lucir como un deseperado. Se propuso llegar a la hora exacta.

Y apenas esta fue indicada en su reloj, no perdió tiempo y comenzó su camino a la ubicación señalada. Sin fijarse mucho, aterrizó en la azotea del edificio en el que sabía que ella le esperaba sólo para levantar la vista y encontrarse con un escenario increíblemente familiar.

Rosas adorando los bordes del sitio, velas verdes, tal vez para contrastar un poco con su detalle, y a unos pasos de él una sonrojada Ladybug soseniendo una de las mencionadas flores en su mano.

Ambos abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo intentando decir algo, pero al ver que el otro haría lo mismo callaron, creando unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

-Sé lo que dije...- comenzó Ladybug.- Que nuestro trabajo es ser super héroes antes que nada y que es peligroso que sepamos demasiados detalles sobre la vida del otro, pero ya no puedo engararme negando lo que siento y viéndote todos los días sin poder decirte una palabra al respecto.

-Ladyb...- El chico fue silenciado con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Por favor, Cat. Sólo... dame un momento.- pidió.- El otro chico sigue ahí, pero lo que tú y yo tenemos es especial, Aún sin nombres y sin conocer nuestros verdaderos rostros, es probable que tú me conozcas mejor que nadie. Me proteges y confías en mí. Eso también aplica para mí contigo y sé que estaría dispuesta a hacer una locura con tal de mantenerte a salvo.

Su mano bajó por su cuello, hombro y brazo hasta encontrarse con la de él y entrelazarlas a ambas.

-No sé muy bien a dónde quiero llegar con esto ni qué es lo que esperaba exactamente al decirte lo que siento. Simplemente las cosas no han sido las mismas para mí desde que tú... me dijiste que estabas... de mí... bueno... Creo que era hora de de supieras que no estás sólo con ese sentimiento.

Dando un paso más adelante colocó la rosa en su otra mano, acariciando sus dedos en el proceso. Cat miró con antención este gesto antes de regresar su mirada a ella.

-Está bien si no sientes que puedas responderme en este momento si es que aún... Sé que no te gusta que tomen sus sentimientos en vano y te aseguro que todo lo que acabo de decirte es real. Cuando te sientas listo...

Un fuerte abrazo finalmente le hizo callar. Sus brazos al rededor de su torso la presionaban fuertemente contra él. Ladybug no tardó en colocar sus manos en su espalda, acariciándola con las yemas de sus dedos.

-No necesito esperar ni un segundo más...- susurró Cat. La muchacha sonrió, hasta que escuchó lo que le pareció fue un sollozo. Rápidamente se separó de él para ver su rostro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación al ver sus verdes ojos llorozos.

-Sí...- respondió Cat entre risas.- Lo siento. Yo... de verdad no esperaba nada de esto y menos después de lo que dijiste aquella noche.- Conmovida, la heroína colocó sus manos en sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban con humecer su máscara negra y se colocó de pintillas un segundo para besar su frente.

-Lo siento...- dijo también. Cat volvió a rodearla en un abrazo, recostándola esta vez en su hombro.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó en voz baja.

-NI idea.

-¿Cambia esto algún dia todo el asunto de mantener nuestras identidades en secreto.

-Por el momento, esa regla se mantiene.- Cat Noir levantó su mano hacia su cabello oscuro y comenzó a juguetear con el lazo de su coleta.

-Por el momento, saber que sientes lo mismo es lo mejor que me pudo pasar...- afirmó depositando un beso en su cabeza.

 _ **No, no, no. Me niego a superar a "Glaciator"...**_

 _ **No sabes lo que es volverse loco hasta que te quedas sin internet tres días en semana de estreno. ¡Se fue el día que sacaron el tráiler de Sapótis! ¡¿Saben lo malo que es para el corazón que te llegue una notificación del vídeo y no poderlo ver?!**_

 _ **Mis horas de desvelo han consistido en llorar, redacar fics como un loca, mecerme en una esquina y dibujar como si intentara quedarme sin papel en un día.**_


End file.
